


Keep It Simple

by mistercomb



Series: The Rat Queens - Moments [1]
Category: Rat Queens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistercomb/pseuds/mistercomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novelization of the touched upon relationship between Hannah and Sawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Simple

**Author's Note:**

> It helps if you've already read the comic before reading this, otherwise you may not understand certain references!

Hannah leaned back against Sawyer’s chest between his legs as he laid against the log they had just been banging on. His warm arms wrapped around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his musky, sweaty scent mixed with the sharp smell of the cool night air around them. The stars were shining and the deathflies glowed and fluttered through the long grass surrounding the cat skin they laid on.

Hannah held out her hand and a deathfly gently landed on her finger. She watched it shift and shuffle it’s wings, and tried to memorize every last detail of her surroundings before this moment ended. She wanted to remember Sawyer’s warmth behind her, the twinkling stars above her, the gently swaying grass around her. It was a fleeting moment, but it was a perfect one.

It did indeed last for only a moment. 

“Let's do it. For real this time.” Sawyer said softly, his chin resting on Hannah’s head.

“Please, I...not again. Isn't this enough?” She sighed.

“It's changed for me. I can't help that.” he said. 

“We made it simple from the beginning. No strings. Remember?" Hannah shook the deathfly from her finger to cross her arms defensively.

“Nothing stays uncomplicated.”

“I already told you. I have nothing left to give.”

“Can you just be honest with me? For once? Please, Hannah!,” he said, moving his hands to lightly grip her arms.

Hannah felt herself tense up, feeling trapped. “This can stay a fun little thing on the side. That’s all it will ever be,” she said through her teeth.

“I’ve told you about the Black Khali! About my life as an assassin! You know about Gerrig’s wife, by the gods! You know everything about me!” Sawyer said heatedly.

“I never asked you to!” she said, standing angrily and turning to look sawyer in the eyes.

“You’re a coward”, he snapped.

Hannah froze, a sharp, cold needle piercing her heart that quickly turned to a burning hot anger deep in her chest. So she’s a coward, huh? She’s a coward for doing what she can to save herself from getting hurt…again. Sure, maybe she was scared of being hurt, of having another person she loved taken away from her, but that didn’t make her a coward. It gave her the tools she needed to survive in a world that has always worked against her. It gave her a thick skin, a sharp tongue, and prickly thorns that kept anyone from getting too close.

But she had let her guard down, shed those sharp thorns, and let someone get close to her. He wormed his way into her heart and settled down in her chest, igniting feelings that, quite frankly, frightened her. It wasn’t the same kind of feeling as a hug from Betty, a punch in the arm from Violet, or a quiet smile from Dee. No, these feelings were different, more intense, blazing through her head and her heart, telling her to do something stupid.

She reached up to her hair with shaking hands and pulled out the clips holding her buns in place. She shook her head slightly and her hair came loose, falling softly and bouncing off of her shoulders to gently rest against her naked skin. As her buns came undone, small, broken horns were revealed under the cascades of dark curls. Now he knew her secrets too. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she looked at Sawyer through her bangs.

“I, uh…” Sawyer stammered, at a loss for words.

Hannah’s optimism vanished in a split second and her face turned from vulnerable hopefulness to an angry scowl. She scooped up Sawyer’s strewn clothes and threw them at him.

“Put them on, your cock and disgust are showing,” she snarled, turning her back on him and walking away with tears welling in her eyes.

“Hannah, wait!” Sawyer yelled as he tripped over his pants in his rush to chase after her.

“Too fucking late, Sawyer”.

**Author's Note:**

> Rat Queens honestly means so much to me. I greatly identify with some of the characters and I've never felt so strongly about something like this besides Mad Max ahaha. However, the comic has gone through a lot of changes recently and it's not the same as the original comic I fell in love with. To console myself, I have been writing a "novelization" version of moments I liked from the comic so I can live vicariously through my own writing tbh. I just need more Rat Queens in my life!


End file.
